Out of the Blue
by Eilowny Malfoy
Summary: This is my first ever fan fic, hopefully you will enjoy it and review. It's a Kurt and Kitty fic.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Marvel comics, I don't own any of them.**

Ok this is my first ever fanfic, hopefully you will enjoy it, it's a Kurt and Kitty one. Read on...

She sat there watching him, his tail swishing back and forward, she smiled. She loved the way it moved without him really thinking about it. It flicked over at her tickling her cheek, she giggled.

He turned his head and grinned, "Sorry Katzchen, I vas lost in thought."

They were sitting on one of the many couches that occupied the sitting room of the Mansion, all around them were the others. Some were sprawled out on the floor, others sitting just as comfortably as them on one of the other couches.

It was movie night, something everyone looked forward to every friday night. Plenty of popcorn to go around, cans of coke, those little packs of peanuts that you get form some cinemas. Tonight they were watching 'Romeo and Juliet' (a/n the one that Baz Luhrman did) and everyone was in a pretty loved up mood.

Kitty looked down to her left. Bobby and Rogue were sitting together, his arm around her shoulders. He wasn't watching the movie though, just her. Rogue turned her head and smiled a little at him, then went back to watching the film.

It's a shame, thought Kitty, that they can't touch, they are so cute together, it'd be so cool if she could control those powers of hers. Thank God I can touch, I'd die if I couldn't tickle or etc Kurt. She smiled at this thought and looked sidelong at her friend.

God he looked so beautiful sometimes it took her breathe away, she knew that he wasn't interested in her like that, they were friends, but, oh she hoped and wished every day that they could be more. His yellow halo like eyes glanced into her big blue ones and they smiled at each other, then snuggled closer.

She let out a little sigh as he absentmindedly traced little circles on her thigh with his fingers. She felt her cheeks heat up from the innocent contact and was incredibly thankful that there wasn't much light in the room where they were sitting or he might have noticed.

Kurt had heard her sigh, he smiled to himself. Mein Gott, he thought, she is so beautiful, did she even know how he felt about her? Hmm, well she is normal, she would not want to be with a freak, he glanced down at his strange hands, soft velvety hands, he heard her take a sharp intake of breathe and realised that his hand had moved further up her leg and was now at her inner thigh. Reluctantly he removed it and placed it next to her on the cushion.

Kitty pouted, why on earth had he stopped, maybe he realised who he was touching, she debated to herself, remember you are friends, nothing more.

A shot rang out, everyone jumped, Romeo was dead, a tragic end but a really good movie everyone agreed. But Jean ruined it by declaring that they shouldn't have died in the end because it wasn't fair. Scott had rolled his eyes at her comment then led her off to their room for some 'fun'.

Lights were flicked on, everyone turned to the doors, and noticed, Wolverine standing there.

"You kids still up?"

"But Mr Logan" Kitty began to protest that the film had just finished.

He waved his hands as if to shoo them away. " Get to bed all of you right now, I want you up nice and early for a Danger Room session."

Everyone groaned but started to run when the heard him growling at them.

Kitty walked along with Rogue, Bobby and Kurt, at the top of the staircase the boys started off to their room, saying night to the girls, they disappeared into their room and shut the door.

Rogue went into their room first and flung herself onto her bed, as Kitty went to do the same, Rogue spoke. " So yah like mah brotha then do yah?" She smirked as Kitty who had been about to throw herself on her bed, missed and fell flat on her face on the floor instead.

She stood and started to sputter indignantly. "No of course not, we are just really really good friends, is that a crime".

"Ah heard yah, yahre breathing got all funny when I saw his hand on yahre leg, yah like im, and don't lah, ah know, ok? It don't matta, y'all would be good togetha!"

Kitty humphed. She quicly changed into her fave hot pink pyjamas and climbed into bed. "Night Rogue" was all she said then her breathing slowed and Rogue knew she was asleep.

Hate to leave it there, but I got loads of work to do, please review, thanks!


	2. Chap 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, marvel does. **

**Thanks to my reviewers, hope you enjoy. Read on...**

The students were sitting at the breakfast table. Huge stacks of yummy smelling pancakes were in the middle. Toast, rolls, plates of bacon and sausages were there too.

"It's great when Doc McCoy does breakfast" Bobby declared before shoving a whole pancake in his mouth and nearly choking.

Rogue shook her head and just laughed at her boyfriend, some things will never change she thought.

Rogue looked over to Kitty who was just moving everything around on her plate, a strange faraway look on her face. Rogue sighed "Ain't yah gonna eat sumthin? Memba Wolfie has got a huge Danger Room sesh for us all today"

Kitty glanced up, she looked over her shoulder as they all heard a loud 'BAMF'. Kurt was finally there.

Kitty relaxed noticibly to Rogue and then started to eat as Kurt slid into the seat next to Kitty.

They smiled at each other.

"So vat's for breakfast?" Said Kurt as he surveyed the feast before him. "Ja, Gutt, pancakes" He piled an insane amount onto his plate and doloped a disgusting amount of maple syrup on them.

"Kurt, eww, that's so gross." Kitty rolled her eyes at him.

He looked at her all innonent. "Vell, I need my strength" He laughed as she stuck out her tongue. He leaned over and grabbed it before she could put it back in her mouth. "That is a gross habit, Katzchen" He sniggered as she tried to pull away.

Suddenly he let it go, she had started to move her tongue over his sensitive fur covered fingers, he had to suppress a groan, and was thankful that blushes didn't really show up on his complexion.

Everyone ate their breakfast in silence, until Logan came in...

He grabbed a beer from the fridge and looked at them all. He glared. "What can't a man enjoy what he wants?" He growled. "You lot better hurry up, I got a great Danger Room scenario for today" With that said he stomped off, obviously heading to the Danger Room.

Two hours later, the Danger Room doors opened, the students practically stumbled out. That had been the toughest yet.

Bobby was being helped along by Evan and Kurt, they were heading to the Med Room. He had twisted his ankle and was groaning and whimpering in agony.

Kitty and Rogue walked along behind them.

Kitty had a tiny scratch beneath her left eye that only Kurt had noticed, he had fussed over her, until she had swatted his hand away and told him that it wasn't anything to get concerned about.

Kitty was watching Kurt's tail again. It was twitching. She realised he was agitated. I hope I didn't upset him before she thought. I mean it is only a little scratch.

They went into the Med Room. Dr McCoy waa there listening to Beethoven or something like that. He spun around when he heard the doors open. "Ah, I see, Mr Logan has been showing you a new simulation? What seems to be the problem?" His eyes flicked over to Bobby as he groaned very loudly this time.

"It's his ankle man" Exclaimed Evan.

"Ja, ve think he might have tvisted it" agreed Kurt.

" You think" Said Bobby, groaning again.

"Well just leave it with me and I'll have him sorted out in next to no time" Beast smiled warmly at Bobby.

They started to leave. Kurt's tail had picked up a disenfectant wipe as they'd gone past one of the little first aid kits that were in the room.

As soon as Kitty had sat down on the couch in the sitting room, Kurt pounced on her with the wipe. She squealed and tried to swat him away. Eventually she gave up but pouted at him.

When he had finished, without a thankyou or smile, she got up off of the couch and headed off to her room. He watched her, his face very sad looking. He sighed, then 'BAMF' he disappeared and reappeared in her room. He sat on her bed as she stormed into the room. Her face was crimson. She slammed the door, then went to throw herself on her bed but noticed Kurt was there.

"Um, like hi" she mumbled trying to hide her face.

He grinned. "Katzchen, are you ok? Did I upset you again?" He glaned down at his hands hoping that he hadn't.

"Um, nooooo. It's just that I'm not feeling well. I feel a little hot and thought, you know, I'd take a little nap and see if that helps me. You know, um like, uh alone." She nervously said. She didn't want him knowing that she'd liked the feel of his velvet fingers on her face, and had wanted him to kiss her with those velvety soft lips too.

"Oh, vell. Ok, I'll just leave then, Ja?" He sounded disappointed. He looked it too. 'BAMF'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH Goddamit, why did I say that, now he thinks I'm angry with him" She sighed then threw herself on her bed and buried her face into her pillow, imagining it was Kurt that she was snuggling into she dozed off.

Please Review, many thanks.


	3. Chap 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, Marvel does.**_

_Read on..._

Kitty woke up sweating. She'd been having a nightmare. Swinging her legs over the side of her bed, she sighed. I think I'll go downstairs and get myself a nice hot cocoa she thought.

She tiptoed out of the room, though she needn't have worried about making a noise because Rogue was such a deep sleeper, nothing could wake her up.

She crept downstairs, as she got near the kitchen she realised someone else was in there.

Kurt had woken up, he was starving. Time for a little midnight snack he thought to himself. 'BAMF' He raided to fridge and found some chocolate milk and some chicken wings. He was just about to sit down and start to dig in when Kitty walked in rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Katzchen, vat are you doing up, it's a little early, ja?"

"Um, like, I had a nightmare" She blushed "Kinda silly, huh?"

"Nein, do you vant some of this" He indicated to his little midnight snack in front of him.

"Yeah, um, like, sure" She smiled and sat next to him, accidently brushing her leg against his as she crossed her legs. "Sorry"

"That's ok Katzchen, anytime" He blushed and looked away quickly. Once he felt it was safe enough to look at her, he glanced at her. She was eating the chicken wing, nibbling at it, she licked her lips as she finished it. "Yum, they taste great" "Ja, they are gutt!"

They smiled at each other, and continued to eat in relative silence.

Eventually Kitty's head began to drift nearer and nearer the table, her eyes fluttering shut then flicking open. "Gee, maybe I should go back up to my bed, I dno't really want to fall asleep here, Mr Logan will be mad!"

"Ja, he vould. I'll take you up Katzchen, well, I'll teleport us zere."

"Thanks Fuzzy, that'd be great" She stifled a yawn.

Kurt leaned over, encirling her with his arms and 'BAMF' there were in her room right next to her bed.

Kitty collapsed onto her bed, because her arms were still around Kurt, he was pulled down with her as well. She snuggled into her warm bed and into the cuddly thing she had in her arms and drifted off contededly stroking something velvety.

Kurt at first struggled to get out off her grip, Logan would kill him if he decided to do bed checks that night, or if Rogue woke up in the morning the gossip would spread like fire through the younger students. But as she began to caress his tail he ceased his struggles and began to purr quietly, he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. He moved his head into the crook of her neck, her hair tickling his face. His breathing slowed and soon he too drifted off.


	4. Chapter 4

Out of the blue.

Kurt's eyes snapped open as the light streamed through the curtains & hit him in the face, it was morning, he had spent a full night in Kitty's bed.

He heard movement, it must have been Rogue, he must get out of there, if he was discovered oh that would not be good.

He disentangled himself from Kitty's arms then teleported back to his room, he hoped that Rogue had been too sleepy to realise what the noise of him leaving had been.

A few minutes later a knock at the door…it was Kitty, her eyes were bright but her expression was sad.

"You weren't there when I woke up" she pouted, playfully at him before pushing past him into the room, to sit upon his bed.

She glanced expectantly at him before patting the space beside her in invitation for him to join her.

He made his way over & carefully sat down beside her, she reached over & grabbed his hand, her hands felt a little cold, so he thought she was doing so because of this, he gasped when she leaned into it, rubbing her face against it instead.

"Um, vell, I did not want us to be in trouble Katzchen" she nodded at him before replying "I know Kurt, I was just..well, it well would have been nice to wake up & have you still there. Hey are you hungry, because like I sure am."

She bounced off of the bed, practically floating towards the door she cast a look over her shoulder at him "coming?"

He stood up "Ja, let me get dressed though I will be out in a moment"

The door closed behind her he quickly grabbed some shorts & a tshirt hastily put them on then joined her out in the corridor, he smiled at her as she beamed happily at him.

Moments later they had reached the dining room, the noise of the others reaching them well before they were anywhere near, Kitty had grabbed his hand again pulling him forward with her.

His stomach growled as the smells of breakfast assaulted his nose, he joined Kitty at the end of the table & grabbed a plate to start loading up with food.

Sausages, oh they were so good he thought to himself as he munched on them, he watched as Kitty put fruit onto her plate, shifting uncomfortably as he watched her licking the juices from her fingers.

She glanced at him giggling as she put her pinky into her mouth & sucked on it, did she know what she was doing to him, he was practically writhing in his seat as he watched her.

She leaned closer to him "Hey Kurt, are you alright?"

"Ja, I am gut, Katzchen" he swallowed thickly, shaking his head to get the images out of it, before looking at his own plate & eating the pile of food he had.

After breakfast everyone had decided to go swimming in the indoor pool that they had at the Institute.

Kurt was sitting on the edge, his feet dangling in the water he glanced up as Kitty came in, with Rogue, she was wearing a light blue bikini, he gulped as he watched her slowly get in the water.

The bikini was now soaking wet & he could see her straining nipples, he quickly looked away but looked back as he heard her making her way over to him, she moved between his dangling legs, she smiled at him "hey Kurt"

"Hello Kitty" he was trying desperately not to look at her chest, to keep looking into her eyes, but his own kept drifting downwards, he let out a deep breathe as Kitty turned her back to him, leaning against the wall to watch the others in the pool.

She leaned her head back to look up at him, smiling as her hands casually moved up & down his legs, she pulled lightly in his tail earning a squeak from him, she giggled then swam away, turning back to look at him.

He realised they were alone, when had the others left he wondered.

Kitty beckoned him to join her, he slid down into the water, wincing as it was a little cold, then swam over to her, he gasped as she pressed herself against him.

She wrapped her arms around him, her face & lips mere inches from his own, he leaned closer, then pressed his lips lightly to her, ready to pull away the moment she did, but she did not pull back at all, instead she moaned, her mouth opening, her could feel her tongue flicking over his own, he followed suit & felt her tongue touch his before sliding over it into his own mouth.

They both moaned as the kiss deepened, Kurt began to realise this was exciting him a little too much so he tried to move his lower body away from hers but she clung to him, he groaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He pulled away from her lips, both of them breathing hard, she glanced down, her face lighting up with red as she realised the position they were in.

"Um, like, uh…maybe we should get out now huh?"

He nodded, albeit sadly but again he did not want to get in trouble & this would cause them to be, he reluctantly moved away from her when she unwrapped her legs from his waist, they both made their way to the ladder, she got out first, allowing him to view her delicious backside, he stayed in the water a few moments more before joining her.

They grabbed their towels then moved outside, the others were playing basketball & it seemed as though the others had not noticed their absence.

He gave a low sigh of relief at that, glancing at Kitty as she once again took his hand in her own, she pulled him with her so they could watch the others playing ball, she sat down on the bench, patting the space beside her, he sat down then gasped as she moved closer to him, her fingers stroking his fur absently as she watched the others on the court.

Oh this woman will be the death of me he thought to himself, a wonderful death though, he closed his eyes in bliss as her fingers continued to stroke his fur softly, he started to purr softly, he was contented, here with his Kitty.

His eyes flashed open, his Kitty? Where had that come from, there were friends, nothing more, he got up & quickly excused himself, she frowned a little at him.

"I need to get some varm clothes" he said. "Oh right like ok, I will see you in a bit then" she inquired.

He nodded then turned away, heading back to his room, once inside his room he flopped onto his bed, he sighed, he was going to have to control himself more around her, she did things to him, such wonderful things, but they were friends, nothing more.

His eyes closed & soon his breathing slowed as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
